<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uno for Eternity by cherrychampagne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447959">Uno for Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychampagne/pseuds/cherrychampagne'>cherrychampagne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oxenfree (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is bilingual, Board Games, Gen, How Do I Tag, The Sunken are sore losers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychampagne/pseuds/cherrychampagne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a bunch of shit in her coat pockets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uno for Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So all of us are stuck in this empty void for eternity?” Alex asked</p><p>“Or until. Someone. Decides to get. Too curious with. Radios.” The Sunken said, shooting what they assume to be a glare at Anna and Alex. </p><p>All three of them sit there in silence. Alex puts her hands in her jacket pockets and starts fumbling around with the things in there. She starts playing around with the lint from her jacket pockets. She fumbles around with it before she remembers some things that she brought. She reaches into her inner jacket pocket and grabs a small red box with UNO written on it.</p><p>“What if we played Uno?” Alex asked.</p><p>“What the. Fuck is. Uno?”</p><p>“It's a card game. I was going to play it with my friends tonight, but y'know, stuff got in the way.”</p><p>“You brought a card game to an island, but you still decided to go into a cursed cave?” Anna asked.</p><p>“Well that's not important now, do you want to play or not?”</p><p>“Well  it's probably better than this radio static that's been playing in my head for 60 years. How do you play?”</p><p>Alex takes out the little rule booklet and hands it to Anna.</p><p>“Alex, I have no idea what this says.”</p><p>Alex leans over to Anna and reads the instructions. It doesn’t look wrong. She can understand it, then it registers.</p><p>“Turn it over, you're on the Spanish side.”</p><p>“Oh, silly me.”</p><p>Anna keeps on reading the rules and relaying them to the Sunken. After a couple of minutes Anna looks over to Alex.</p><p>“How. Do. I play?”</p><p>“Didn't Anna just tell you?”</p><p>“In. Cor. Poreal.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Uh here.” Alex pulls out a small stuffed crab from one of her jacket pockets. “Try this?”</p><p>“Why a crab?” Anna asked.</p><p>“His name is name is Mr. Pinchy”</p><p>The Sunken lets out a staticy groan and possesses the stuffed crab.</p><p>“Alright let's get this game started!” Alex yells out into the void.</p><p>She starts shuffling the cards and hands them over to Anna and The Sunken. She flips the top card of the draw pile over into the discard pile.</p><p>“Let the games begin,” Anna announces.</p><p>They start placing cards down. All goes well until it reaches the Sunken's turn. They start drawing cards from the draw pile. </p><p>“This early in the game, and you are already missing cards?” Alex teases.</p><p>“Shut. Up.”</p><p>“Aww, is Mr. Pinchy angry?” Anna says.</p><p>The Sunken keeps drawing cards until they finally get one that works. The turns keep going until Alex plays a reverse card. Then Anna plays a reverse card. Now that it's back to Alex, she pulls a card out with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Draw 2 Mr. Pinchy.”</p><p>A low bellow comes from Mr.Pinchy. It rattles all of the cards. </p><p>“It's ok Mr. Pinchy, that's the way of life.” Alex assures them.</p><p>The shaking slowly stops as Anna puts down her cards. The round continues until it circles back to Anna. She looks stressed. She places down a wild card.</p><p>“Blue”</p><p>That gets Alex a little scared. She has no blue cards. Oh shit. She slowly draws cards from the draw pile. </p><p>The Sunken take this opportunity to repeat Alex.<br/>
“This early in the game, and you are already missing cards?” </p><p>“Shut up” she responds.</p><p>Alex finally finds a blue card. She places it down. She looks up and sees Anna looking at The Sunken's cards. </p><p>“Hey Anna! Stop looking at their cards!” Alex shouts.</p><p>“Me, Anna Shea, a cheater? Never” Anna replied sarcastically. </p><p>The game goes on. Anna slowly scoots closer to Alex. She quietly mutters something under her breath. Alex looks at her quizzically. Anna repeats a little louder so Alex can hear.</p><p>“They don't have any green,” she whispers. </p><p>Alex is almost sure that The Sunken didn't hear Anna. They were too focused on how to fit the cards in Mr. Pinchy's claws. </p><p>Alex looks through her hand to see anything that could target Mr. Pinchy's weakness. She looks over to see how many cards are in each person's hand. Anna has 4. The Sunken have 8. She has 5. She looks though her hand a bit more before The Sunken catches her attention.</p><p>“Alex it's. Your turn.”</p><p>She sees something that would piss off Mr.Pinchy so much. A +4 card. She slowly places it down and calls out.</p><p>“Green”.</p><p>If a stuffed animal could burst a blood vessel, the Sunken would have done it. Discordant screams come from Mr. Pinchy. Faint Morse code starts playing as well. </p><p>“Hey Anna, can you tell me what Mr.Pinchy is saying?” She asks.</p><p>“Essentially just 'Fuck off bitch' on repeat”</p><p>Alex can't help but chuckle at this.</p><p>“Who knew the terrifying ghosts of the island could be brought down by uno?” Alex jokes.</p><p>The screams become louder along with the familiar pattern of insulting Morse code.</p><p>The round goes on as The Sunken keep drawing more cards. Anna has 2 cards left.</p><p>It's Anna's turn, she plays a +2. </p><p>“Uno!” Anna calls out. “Sorry Alex” </p><p>Alex draws two cards while shooting Anna a glare. </p><p>The Sunken suddenly end their bad luck with cards as they play a Skip.</p><p>Alex plays a skip on top of that, but realizes her mistake as Anna places down her final card.</p><p>She saved her wild card for last. </p><p>Alex places down her cards and hears the familiar discordant insults coming from the Sunken.</p><p>“You're pretty petty for a mortifying ghost,” Alex remarks, letting out a small chuckle.</p><p>“We’re not ghosts,” The Sunken insist.</p><p>“Oh well then, my apologies Mr. Pinchy” Alex taunts.</p><p>The jarring, petty insults returned. Alex simply rolled her eyes and helped Anna clean up the cards. When they finally put the cards back in the box, Alex turned to Mr.Pinchy who was now floating at eye level.</p><p>“Alright, y’all have had your fun. Give back Mr. Pinchy to Alex now.” Anna said to the Sunken.</p><p>The Sunken reluctantly left Mr. Pinchy. Anna gave the box back to  Alex.</p><p>“We should do this again sometime,” Anna said.</p><p>Alex felt a warm smile on her face.</p><p>They may be trapped in a parallel dimension of eternity, but at least they have Uno</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is bad, it's my first fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>